1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to surgical devices and methods, and more particularly to bone screws for surgically fastening bone fractures.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
Conventionally, a bone screw used to surgically fasten together fractured bone fragments consists of a one-piece device having two ends. The screw has a set of threads at its proximal end—i.e., the end that will be nearest the center of the body when the screw is in place.
In use, a guide pin is inserted across the fracture and into the bone or bone fragment that will receive the proximal end of the screw. The self-tapping bone screw is then inserted over the guide pin and rotated such that the proximal threads gain purchase. The distal end of the screw is designed and the screw's length is selected such that the bone screw allows compression of the bone fragments together. When insertion is complete, the screw is completely embedded within the compressed fragments.
However, over time, impaction can take place near the fractured bone surfaces, which may cause the distal end of the screw to protrude from the bone in which it was initially embedded. When this occurs, the protruding portion can cause pain to the patient, interfere with ambulation, and may require a second surgery for removal of the screw.